


Kidnapped

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You are kidnapped by one of Carol's enemies, and she comes to find you.





	Kidnapped

Carol had never given much thought to the enemies she had made over the years. She hadn’t given her safety much thought until she met you. Then she worried that they would use you to get to her.

She did everything she could to keep you safe, but it still wasn’t enough. They had still found you.

_Come find her. ~M_

The note had been written on a piece of paper and left on the floor of yours and Carol’s bedroom. The room was in shambles and she knew you had put up a fight.

The M on the note alerted Carol to who had taken you instantly. Mystique had been here. She had been a thorn in Carol’s side for some time now and this was the last straw.

Taking off Carol started her search finding you and Mystique in a nice penthouse in a high rise. Mystique gave Carol a toothy grin. “I was wondering if you’d come.”

Carol’s mouth was set in a frown, her eyes glanced at you, bound and gagged to a chair. You looked like you had been struggling and you looked like you would tear the building down brick by brick if you could.

Carol looked back at Mystique, “You knew I would it’s why you took Y/N.”

Mystique dragged a finger across your shoulder and you jerked away and began cursing her out around the gag. “Fiesty little thing isn’t she?” Mystique’s eyes flickered up to Carol, “I see why you like her so much.”

Carol’s hand began to glow, “I won’t say it again. Let. Her. Go.”

“Or what?” She challenged.

Carol leapt into action and began fighting Mystique. As the two of them went at it you began struggling against your bonds even more. The ropes loosened and you managed to slip one of your hands out and you began to untie the other ropes.

Carol and Mystique were circling one another, neither of them realizing you were free. Carol landed a blow to Mystique’s face, the woman stumbled back and swiped at her mouth seeing her blood. She glared at Carol, “I should have killed you when I had the chance two years ago.”

“Yeah you’re probably right because you won’t get that chance again.”

Before Mystique could lunge at Carol you said, “Hey!” Mystique turned around, shock written all over her face. “Next time try a better knot bitch,” and then you hit her in the head with a lamp causing her to pass out.

Carol rushed over to you and began asking you if you were okay. You waved her off and muttered something about needing a vacation.

Thirty minutes later the cops arrived and arrested Mystique. Carol and you gave your statements before heading home. Carol pulled you into her arms, “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah, for a super villain she can’t tie knots to save her life,” you scoffed. “She must have thought I was completely helpless because she didn’t even try.” Carol doubled over with laughter, you were most definitely okay.


End file.
